Welcome to Ilvermorny
by themysteriousdude321
Summary: Welcome to Ilvermorny, the great North American wizarding school. (I plan to update once a week. Please R&R I love comments)
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

I looked at the train and then back at my parents, then back at the train then back at my parents. It was unbelievable. I was finally going to attend Ilvermorny. The best wizarding school in North America. I was excited, of course, but also a bit nervous, I had never been away from home before.  
"I love you Sam." My mom said hugging me one last time, "Now remember, everyone is there to learn. So don't form rivalries over the quodpot matches." She smiles at me as ruffles my sandy blond hair.  
"Yes mom." I say giving her a big smile.  
"And also remember," my dad began, "get into thunderbird or don't come home."  
"Oh shut up Steve." My mom slaps him, "your house doesn't matter, just remember that horned serpent is the best." She smiles competitively at my dad.  
"Stop it guys I have to go." I laugh, sometimes my parents were more childish than me.  
"Right sweety bye." My mother smiles and waves as I run to the train.

I walk through the train with a smile on my face. I look into the different booths and sit in an empty one feeling a bit shy. As I sit in the silence of my booth I am left to my thoughts, what house will I be in? What will my wand be like? Will people like me? I then jump realizing that I am strangling my cat, "whoops sorry snow" I say to my fluffy white cat. Suddenly the door swung open.  
"Sorry everywhere else is full." I look up to see a girl that seems to be about thirteen, with long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a flat cap backwards and a leather jacket over her black tee shirt.  
"Oh it's fine." I say a bit shyly. Suddenly a boy entered the booth.  
"Lace I swear to god. Stop running off." This boy seemed about my age, he had the whitest hair I have ever seen and red irises, he was wearing sweat pants and a white tee shirt that was too big for him and it hung off one of his shoulders. I was beginning to feel out of place because I was already wearing my blue and cranberry robes.  
"Relax Locke. See, I found us a booth" she rolls her eyes before they land on my cat, "OMG! Isn't that the cutest thing ever?" She gushes over it, "what's her name" she looks super happy.  
"Umm her name is Snow." I say a bit startled by her sudden change in character.  
"Oh boy" the other boy, um Locke I think it was, rolls his eyes, "here we go"  
"That is awesome I have cat too." She opens a cage and a poofy black cat walks out, "this is Don Fluffles the Thrid Esquire." She says in an excited voice.  
"A mouthful I know." Locke sits down next to me, "she is really childish." He laughs, "Then again so am I!" He laughs as he puts his arm over my shoulder.  
"Hehe yeah." I laugh feeling a bit uncomfortable, "I'm Sam by the way, Sam Thomas." I put out my hand to shake theirs.  
Lace blows her bubble gum and pops it, "I'm Lace Tenebris and this is my brother Locke." She says with a smile.  
I, starting to feel a bit more comfortable, smile, "Oh cool. This is my first year at Ilvermorny. What about you?"  
"I am going into my third year and snow white here is a first year too." Lace says cheerfully. I can't help but chuckle at what she called Locke.  
"Cool!" I say turning to Locke who's arm was still over my shoulder, "What house do you want to be in?" I look at him with my pale blue eyes.  
"Meh I don't really care." He shrugs.  
Lace groans, "there goes Locke and his nihilistic view on life."  
"Hey at least I'm not all sunshine and rainbows on the inside but dark and gloomy on the outside." Locke shoots back.  
"Oh yeah? Well you..." Lace and Locke continue to argue as I lay down and start to sleep for the rest of the train ride..


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to Locke, standing in his robes, shaking me awake, "time to get up sleeping beauty." He laughs as I get up and rub my eyes.

"Are we here?" I ask as I straighten out my robes.

"Yep!" He smiles widely, "and we are going to be late if we don't hurry."

I jumps to my feet immediately and run out the door pushing through the students to get out of the train, "First years come with me!" I hear an old man shout. I head over to him and look around. I saw a few people that stand out; one was a blond boy with green eyes that seemed very closed off and shy, a girl with silky and wavy black hair that seemed to be very serious, and a girl with shortly cut blond hair, she seemed to be the center of attention for she was being friendly to everyone. Just then Locke caught up with me.

"Dude seriously?" He asks seemingly angry that I left him.

"Sorry I got excited." I blush sheepishly.

"Alright new students let's go!" The man shouted as we all followed her. The entrance hall was amazing! It was a mostly empty room aside from the statue in four parts of it and the balcony over head where everyone else stood.

"Alright students," the old man began, "I am professor Agilbert Fontaine, the head master at Ilvermorny. But you don't really care about that." he laughs. "Lets get on with the sorting shall we?" That was followed by cheers from everyone, "I will call your names one by one and you will stand in the center of the room here, everyone else stick to the walls, when you stand in the middle the house that you will fit in with's statue will come to life. If more than one house wants you, you will have to pick. When everyone is done we will head to get you your wands. Now without further ado let's begin." he pulls out a long piece of parchment. "Silvia Adams." he says in a loud voice. A mousy looking girl walks nervously to the center, just then the Pukwudgie raised its bow into the air and the headmaster shouted, "Pukwudgie!" Which was followed by applause, the routine repeated as they went down the list. "Locke Tenebris!" Locke gave me a smirk as he walked to the center of the room. Suddenly three status came to life; the Horned Serpent, the Thunderbird, and the Wampus.

"Hmm what shall I pick," he says out loud, "I don't want to be with a certain sister of mine, so Thunderbird is out of the question. I'm not much for books sooo I choose Wampus!" He shouted. There were more applause followed by a few shouts from Lace saying that she didn't want him in her house anyway.

"And finally, Sam Thomas!" All eyes were on me now. I felt a bit nervous as I walked to the center of the room. I closed my eyes hoping for the best. I heard a roar and the movement of stone, I looked around the room, I could either be Pukwudgie or Wampus. The decision wasn't that hard to make considering I knew someone on Wampus but no one on Pukwudgie. "I choose Wampus!" I say loudly enough for the rest of the building to hear. There is more applause but less enthusiastic than the first, mainly because people were tiered, but it was hardly noticeable.  
"Good choice buddy." Locke pats me on the back, "now we can crush my sister together!" He smiles.

"I'm not really going to be doing many sports and I doubt my grades will be good enough to over shadow a third year." I say as we head to the wand room.

"Don't say tha-" Locke stops as he looks around the endless shelves of wands, "whoa this cool!"

"Now students find a professor to help you find your wand!" Headmaster Fontaine shouted as the students ran in all directions.

I found myself pacing the shelves looking for a wand. I got a weird feeling and opened a box, in it lay a solid white wand, it was straight with a pretty design on it. I picked it up and flicked it, the box I took it out of closed itself and went back on the shelf, "that is the wand for you, most definitely." a man with brown hair and blue eyes walked towards me, "let's see what it's made of shall we?" He puts out his hand and I place the wand in it, "hmm yes okay then, it is ten inches long made of ashen wood with a wampus hair core, it is also very rigid." He states putting it back in my hand, "Good choice, oh right, I'm professor Blake Smith I am your combat magic teacher. I will see you in class." He then turns around and walks off.

After everyone had their wands pick them we all met up near the exit, "so what is your wand made of?" Locke asks me when he finds me.

"Aspen, ten inches, wampus hair, rigid." I say, "You?"

He shrugs, "Sycamore, eleven inches, wampus hair, quite bendy" he says.

"Now to the great hall for some food!" Headmaster Fontaine says, "You must be starving."

We entered a large room with four tables and a large post that had the name of a house written on it at the end of each table, the Thunderbird post had a glowing red line at the top of it, the walls were made of cobblestone and the floor seemed to be a constant changing mosaic. Locke and I sat down at the Wampus table and began to eat the large amount of food there, "try the chicken it's delicious." I hear a voice to my side say. I look over to see Grace, the popular girl, she was another student that got more than one statue.

"I'm Grace." She says reaching for my hand.

"I'm Sam." I say shyly shaking her hand.

"So you, your friend, and I were the only ones given multiple offer and we all chose Wampus. This is going to be fun!" She smiled, brushing her blond hair out of her face.

"Yo dude you going to eat that?" Locke says with his mouth full, pointing to the food on my plate.

"Yes." I say stabbing his hand with a fork as he reaches for it anyway.

"OW!" He pulls his hand back, "Dude. Really? In front of the hot one?" He points at Grace.

She laughs, "You boys are ridiculous."

"Why thank you." Locke bows his head.

"Now let's get everyone to their houses." The headmaster said to all of us, "if the first years would follow your respective prefects you will get to your houses. Good night everyone." At that the headmaster walked away.

"Wampus follow me!" I heard a boy shout as we all started to follow him. We walked through a wide range of corridors when we finally reached a door with a carving of a wampus on it, "Gillyweed." The perfect says at the door. It growls then opens. "This year's passwords revolve around herbology. The passwords change once a month so be sure to check the list to make sure you know the password." As we file into the common room i see a variety of different things; rows of tables to work on, some sofas in front of a fire place, and a bay window . "This is the common room. In here you will be able to hangout, work on assignments, etcetera." He then walks to a set of spiral staircases one leading up the other leading down, "girls go up, boys go down, there are seven floors and three room per floor, so you will be sharing rooms, you know with your respective genders." I can't help but laugh to myself. This was clearly his first time doing this and he didn't know how to explain everything.

"Well you are all probably tiered so you can head to your rooms, the higher slash lower you go the higher the year so that means you will be on the first floor each." I shrug and head down the stairs and into one room I see my suitcase sitting on one bed and I lay down on it.

"What up Sammy boy." Locke says laying down on the bed next to mine.

"Not much just tired." I say sleepily.

"Yeah me too." Locke yawns, "night dude."

"Night." I say as I change into my pajamas and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi lovely readers. So sorry it took so long to update I will try to be more focused on this story now and make sure that I update more often. My goal is a new chapter every week but I'm not sure because of school.

I woke up to seeing Locke standing over me, "Did you know that you snore?" He says with a smile, "but they're like really cute snores. Small and faint." He laughs at the uncomfortable look on my face.

"Shut up." I groan throwing a pillow at his face. I sit up to see two more boys, a short one with red hair and a taller one with raven black hair, in the room getting dressed for the day, "hello I'm Sam Grant what are your names." I say taking my attention off Locke, much to his disappointment.

"I'm Tyler Peterson" The redhead said.

"I'm Alex Peterson, we're brothers." The raven haired one said.

Locke laughs, "but you two look nothing alike."

"We're adopted." They say in unison, "both our adoptive parents are magic."

"That's cool." I say, "I'm gonna go take a shower before breakfast care to join me Locke?" I ask.

"Sure I haven't taken one in a few days." He shrugs.

I reel back in disgust, "I am going to fix that habit of yours then, because that's disgusting."

Locke laughs, "Whatever you say master." He bows before I drag him out the door.

After the shower Locke and I sit down at the Wampus table, "So what's on the menu today." Locke says greedily.

"Well judging from what is on the table I would presume we are eating pancakes, fruit, sausages, and eggs." I say say pointing out the obvious. Though in all honesty just thinking about the food made my mouth water.

"Well then let's eat." Locke joins the masses as he fills his plate with food. I start to put food on my plate; I decide to eat an omelet, two pieces of bacon, and an apple.

When I look at Locke's plate my jaw drops, "how can you eat all of that?" I ask astonished.

Locke looks at me withhold mouth full of sausages and egg, "What?" He asks as if what he was doing was normal.

"Dude. That is way too much food for one eleven year old to eat." I say taking a bite of my green apple I savor how tart it is.

"Not for me I eat a lot." He smiles as he swallowed another mouthful of food.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, so what class are you looking forward to the most?" I ask as I fork some omelet into my mouth.

"Oh combat magic hands down." He says enthusiastically, "I love the thought of combat spells. Using magic to counter curses, jinxes, and hexes. It's just amazing that there is an entire class dedicated that sort of stuff." He sounds extremely joyful, "What about you? What class are you looking forward to?"

"Hmmm" I think for a second, "I would have to say either charms or transfiguration." I say simply as I eat some of the crispy bacon. We continue to chat through breakfast about a variety of different things; from our dream jobs when we graduate to the bit of hand magic we taught ourselves secretly before school started.

When breakfast was over we walked through the halls trying to find the way to our history of magic class. We eventually found it after asking several of the working Pukwudgies in the halls.

A woman with short cut black hair and brown eyes walked into the room wearing fine robes, "Hello first years, I am professor Amanda Rose but you will call me professor Rose. I am your history of magic teacher." She pushes her glasses up, "I hold discipline as a very high priority in this classroom and I will not tolerate slacking off."

She glares at Locke, she probably knows him because of his sister. Oh great, I think, she is going to give him hell for the rest of his time here. Locke just looks back at her smiled. How could he be so happy in class?

I sighed and tried to stay awake for the rest of class.

"I never thought you would have that side to you." I say to Locke as we leave the class, "It's as if you were a completely different person."

Locke just looks at me and smiles, "How can you not be happy in class? I mean these classes define our future, not to mention that they are a lot of fun." He continues to grin like an idiot.

My jaw dropped, "Fun? How is any of this fun?" I ask greatly confused.

He continues to look at me with that goofy grin on his face, "Well I went to a No-Maj school before I came here, so compared to the topics they teach there this is ten times better. I mean would you rather learn a spell that makes things fly or would you rather learn about the quadratic formula? Would you rather learn about how to read a map and memorize the names and locations of every state in the U.S or learn about the history of outlaw wizards that went mad with power." He asked

Now that I think about it he has a point in comparison our lessons are great and fun, but then again in comparison my life is the best compared to people in third world countries and without living like that it's impossible to appreciate what you have. I look at Locke and groan, "Yeah I see where you are coming from, but for me it's really boring." I sigh.

That didn't ruin Locke's mood though, "oh well. I still need the good grades because I want to be an auror when I grow up." He still looks at me with that smile.

I roll my eyes, Locke is even more ridiculous than I thought, "Whatever," I look around, "here is our class." We walk into the combat magic classroom and sit down near the back of the class.

Just then professor Smith walked into the room wearing ripped jeans and a denim jacket, "Hello class." Professor Smith smiles at everyone, "I am Blake Smith but you can call me professor Smith, I am your combat magic teacher and I hope you will love this class and this subject as much as I do." He looks at everyone with a weird glint in his eye, "so everyone please open your books to page ten as we begin to study how to disarm an opponent, this spell is simply used to remove the wand from your opponent's hand and with practice bring the his or her wand to your own hand, the incantation for this spell is _Expelliarmus_." He pulled out his wand, It was long and black the carvings on the wand appeared to move and shift around the wand, "Would anyone like to be a demonstration?" he looks around the rows of students. "How about you* He points his wand at the shy blond boy I saw the first day.

"Y-Yes sir." he stutters as he walks to the front of the class.

"What is your name?" The professor asks.

"R-Ryan Hawk. S-Sir." Ryan stutters. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, this boy was pathetic.

"Hold up your wand Ryan." Professor Smith says with a big smile on his face. Shakily Ryan lifts up his wand, " _Expelliarmus_!" Professor Smith shouts boldly, in an instant the wand flew out of Ryan's hand and into his hand. The class applauded politely at the show, "Now class I would like you all to read how to do this spell in your books." He nods at the class. We read up on it for the rest of class.

...

By the end of the day my head was spinning in circles as I tried to process all I learned, "God is school always going to be so confusing?" I mumbled as I ate meat loaf off my plate.

Locke nudged me on the shoulder, "It will get easier when you get into the groove of things." He says with his mouth full of pudding.

"I hope." I yawn, "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." I rub my eyes sleepily.

"Okay I will come with you." Locke smiles and stands up offering me a hand. "Come on let's go." He helps me up and we head to our dorm, after brushing our teeth I leap into bed and fall asleep immediately, not even noticing the shadow in my window watching me sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning I felt a light weight on my chest. When I sat up I saw it, a small snow white hedgehog, "What is this?" I looked around but I was the only one in the room, "Locke? Anyone?" I called out.

"Oh Sam, no one can hear you here." the small animal laughed at me.

I jumped back dropping it, "What the hell?" I almost screamed, "You just talked!"

The small animal just rolled it's eyes, if that was even possible, "Well duh!" it hopped off the bed and ran out the door.

"Hey wait!" I ran after it but I was stopped in my tracks by Grace.

"Whoa slow down there wheels!" She laughed.

"Grace?" I was a bit confused by the sight of her, "Why are you here? Do you know what is going on?" I asked.

"Yeah you over slept," She smiled sweetly, "Locke was going to come get you but his sister stopped him so he sent me."

"Oh okay." I tried to smile through my blushing, I can't believe I did that and it is only my second day of class, "Well let's go then." I started for the door.

"Yeah lets." she skipped out the door and I followed suit. When I stepped out into the hall I was in a completely different place. The walls were made of cobblestone and dripped water the light of the room had a lime green hue to it.

"Where am I?" I could see vaguely through the dark corridor, but not by much.

"You are where we all come." a raspy voice came from behind me, "Welcome." It greeted.

I turned around slowly to see a dark hooded figure, it's pale hands looked bony and frail, the wispy black cloak covered the rest of the body, "Wh-who is we?" I ask slightly scared.

"That is for you to find out." Though I couldn't see it's face I could tell it was smiling.

"Don't be cryptic with me!" I demanded looking at it with newfound bravery, "What is going on?"

The figure walked towards me until I could smell its breath, "So be it." It removed the hood finally revealing the face of an old woman, "That is greatly disappointing." She sighed in a thick irish accent, "I was hoping to be all mysterious and cryptic like most of the storybooks go, much more exciting." She smiled lightly brushing her curly red hair to the side of her face, "but I suppose when you are granted immortality you can't get everything you want." She looked back at me, "My name is Martha, um, Boot, I'd rather not use the other last name so let's go with Boot" she looked back, "My apologies for popping in on you like this but I thought this would be cool, shame I can't do magic this is actually a magical item that I am using." she held up a small silver charm, "it took a while for me to use it without getting hurt," she rubbed her stomach as if here was a bruise there.

"What exactly are you talking about?" I asked really quite confused, "I've never heard of you." I frowned though that name did sound familiar I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Right so I have a tiny problem," she played with her hands a bit, "There is something, or more accurately, some things that are very important in that school that I need, the fate of wizards depends on it. I can't exactly go there myself for three main reasons, one is I'm supposed to be dead, if anyone found out I didn't die a whole lot of controversy would start, two I don't like being around wizards and witches very much it just makes me upset, and finally number three I can't actually enter the school because I am a No-Maj squib." She sighed sadly.

"Oh." That was all I could say really, what do you say to an old woman that just confessed to be an outlier even amongst wizards, "why did you give a weak nobody wizard like me the task to get it?" I asked. It didn't make sense after all, why choose a first year child rather than a higher level student, or even better, a professor.

"Because you have her blood in your veins." She smiled, "Everyone thought she died alone but that wasn't true. You are the only one that can get it." She smiled.

"Okay." I nodded it didn't make much sense but I needed to do this, "What exactly do you need me to get?" As I said this the world around me started to ripple.

Martha looked around nervously, "We need to end this quick before he finds out what I am doing and cuts our connection," She looked at me determined, "When you get the bring them to me just outside of the school's boarders," She spoke quickly and efficiently, "What I need is three things, a very special -" Her words were cut off by a flash of glowing red eyes, soon the world started vanishing and changing around me.

….

"Yo wake up Sam." My eyes flew open, I was on my bed looking up at Locke's goofy grin, "You don't want to be late for breakfast right?"

I sit up groaning as I change into my robes, "What happened?" I rubbed the back of my head, it hurt really bad for some reason.

"Nothing I just got up and got bored." He laughed, "So I woke you up."

"But why does my head hurt so much?" I looked around, I felt like I needed to do something important but I couldn't figure out what.

"Hm." He shrugged, "Don't know." he smiled at me, his pearly white teeth was slightly obscured by something like lettuce.

"Ew dude did you not brush your teeth last night, I can see the salad in your mouth still." I asked grossed out.

He blushed and covered his mouth, "Sorry, I forgot."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, let's go eat and then I will watch you brush your teeth." I warned him.

He just laughed and smiled, "Okay Sam. Okay."

Short but sweet, there was a lot happening in this chapter, I am curious as to what yall think about it. What are your theories? What did you like? what did you hate? Tell me everything in the comments. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if anyone is actually reading or liking this story. if you want me to continue I will even if only one person asks in the comments. If you want me to continue please comment otherwise I won't know if yall like this story or not.


	6. Chapter 6

I spent the rest of the day trying to remember what had happened last night, but no matter how hard I tried to remember I couldn't, "Sam!" professor Hinkle, the charms teacher, shouted, "Pay attention to the lesson, the year has only just begun and you are already letting your mind wander." she folded her arms.

Locke lightly nudged my arm and showed me which page of the textbook we were on. I quickly flipped to page thirteen, "Sorry mam." I apologise quickly. I sat through the class learning how to properly hold a wand, the way to wave the wand, and finally how important it is to say the spells right.

"You'd think that casting a spell would be easy the way the adults do it." I say to Locke as we walk through the halls of the school.

"I find it easier to do it like this." He waves his hand and says the spell we learned today out loud, the effect is near perfect, "I was practicing hand magic at home before I came here." He smiles sheepishly, "It also helps to learn latin because most spells are just latin words and phrases slightly changed."

"You are so obsessed." I laugh, "are you sure picking Wampus was right for you? I would say you should have picked Horned Serpent."

"Hey I can kick butt in a fight!" He laughs, "I just need to be able to know how to fight."

We were stopped in our tracks at the sight of Lace stepping in front of us out of nowhere, "Hey lil bro." She smiles, "How are you enjoying the school?"

"It's great Lace." Locke seemed mildly aggravated, "Now if you'll excuse me Sam and I are late."

"What are you talking about? We were gonna go back to the common room and relax." what is going on with him? I get that siblings can be a bit annoying but that's not a good reason to be mean.

Lace's eyes widened, "Well then I will leave you to that. I have a free period anyway." She tugs her leather jacket and turns around walking briskly away.

I turn to Locke and give him a confused look, "What was that about?"  
He rolled his eyes and exhaled, "She is just really really nosey that's all." he smiles, "Hey I'm thirsty I am gonna go get some water but I will meet you back in the common room okay?" He turns and runs the other direction.

"Well okay then." I say to no one, "I am probably just getting annoying. c'est la vie" I don't know why but saying c'est la vie always made me feel better. Guess that's how Simba felt in the Lion King with hakuna matata.

When I see Locke again I am sitting in the common room reading some no-mag book about a building full of unique kids. He walks in looking much more energetic than before and in a better mood, "There you are." He looks at me with a smile, "what were you doing while I was gone? Did you miss me?" he looked kinda like a puppy or some other small animal I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I just sat here and read a boring book." I sigh, "Why did you run off without me?"

He looks at me innocently, "I just needed to talk to a teacher."

"Really because you told me you were going to get some water." I fold my arms.

Locke looks down looking sad, "Okay I'm sorry. I just had something I needed to do. I can't tell anyone about it." He looks up and makes direct eye contact with me, red eyes meeting blue, "I am your friend i prom-" I didn't hear the rest as I passed out and fainted

 _ **Short chapter I know I am still trying to get back in the groove of this. Be sure to comment what you thought so I know that it is still being read.**_


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes fly open as memories flood my brain. The floor beneath me felt rough and damp. I look around and notice that I am in another seemingly infinite cobblestone hallway.  
"I'm back I guess." I sigh getting to my feet , "Hello? Where are yo-" I try to call out to Martha but I stop and start to have a coughing fit.  
"Careful," a sour voice fills the air, "We wouldn't want you choking to death would we Sammy boy?" A creature with long curling horns and large red wings walked into the lighting he wore beige ragged frayed robes, "I am afraid that Martha isn't here right now. May I take a message?" Its foul cackles echo through the corridor.  
"W-what do you mean?" The horrific creature on front of mean looked absolutely demonic and, I am not gonna lie, it terrified me.  
"Oh simple. She didn't bring you here, into your mind, I did." He places one of his slender hands on his chest, "I can't bring you through dreams though. I guess you could call what I do something like PTSD. You see something that reminds you of Martha's dream and I enter your mind." He cackles again.  
"J-just w-who are you and what do you want?" I asked nervously.  
He stopped laughing immediately and turned directly facing me. His large eyes and elongated nose reminded me a lot of demons from old paintings, "Me? Well I am Ichabod, I am an imp." He smiles, "I am quite amazing truly I am." He takes a step towards me, "and and what I want is power over you and ever other wizard in this shit ass country."  
"Why!?" I yell at him still extremely confused.  
"Oh you will see. If I told you now it would ruin everything." He rests both his hands on my chest and pushed me.

As I fell to the ground the stone transformed into a see of black ink. I tried to swim, tried to move, but I found myself completely paralyzed.

I washed up on some jagged rocks and flailed around trying to stand, "Well well well." Ichabod laughed, "there may be hope for you yet." I looked around and saw him sitting on the roof of a building, it looked sorta like the White House, "But Martha can't stop me even if she had the whole wizarding world behind her, sadly she is the only one who knows and she can't talk to anyone."

"What are you planning!?" I shout up still terrified, "Why am I involved!?"

"Oh I thought I said that already." He sighed, "But enough chit chat," He snapped his fingers and I fell into a hole but when I looked around it seemed to be made of wood. At my feet were hundreds of tiny snakes sleeping around my feet as my wooden prison filled up with more and more of them I tried to scream for help but no sound would come out, "Martha STOP!" I heard Ichabod's furious voice echo all around me, "He can't do it just give up!"

The room around me changed again and this time I was in an empty room with barred windows, an ugly yellow wallpaper was on the walls as I looked around I saw a girl's body, her dead body. Upon closer inspection I could see her hands digging into a torn part of the wall paper, " _I got out at last in spite of you and Jane,_ " I heard the faint sound of Martha's voice echoing in my head though it sounded as if she was reading, " _It did this, don't let him make it again._ " then everything faded back to black, but not before Martha said two more words, " _resist him._ "

I flew up in my bed and looked around, the walls were white and the windows filled the room with a pleasant sunshine the room was large and there were several rows of beds, "W-where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

"The infirmary." I blond woman in a nurses outfit walked up to me, her hair was dark brown and her eyes were smoky gray she was tall and thin and her robes were only slightly loose on her, she looked more like a model than a nurse but I recognized her as the schools healer and healing magic teacher, Mrs. Geist, "Your friend carried you in here after you fainted. He had to leave though apparently something important came up his sister came for him." She handed me a potion, "go on drink up you were out for about an hour."

I sip the potion and I feel my energy level increasing, "Thank you Mrs. Geist." I smile up at her.

"You are covered in sweat is everything alright?" she looked at me curiously.

"Not really." I admit honestly, "Someone is getting in my head and speaking in my dreams." I look down. How did I know this? Why didn't I remember last time but I remember now? My head was swimming with questions.

"What do you mean?" She sits down next to me and rests a hand gently on my shoulder, she seemed genuinely confused, "Do you know who?"

"There were two people actually." I correct myself, "One seemed nice, an old lady named Martha." I look for a reaction but I don't get one, "She seemed to be trying to stop the other one, He was scary looking, He called himself Ichabod the imp."

That got me a reaction, The color drained from her face and she stood up, "You need to go see Headmaster Fontaine immediately.

When I reached the headmaster's office I knocked gently on the door, "Come in." I heard the headmaster speak out. I look wearily inside the office was very large with a staircase leading up to a higher floor, a large clock hung at the top of the staircase that counted not only seconds minutes and hours, but days weeks and months as well. Near the window was a basic telescope, for astrology I could only assume. In the center of the room was a large desk with an assortment of books and scattered papers piled on top of it. Sitting in the large leather chair in front of the desk sat headmaster Fontaine, "Hello Sam." A look of concern stayed perpetually on his face.

"Hello sir." I responded shyly.

"I have been informed that you have had a run in with Ichabod." He stated calmly.

"Yes sir." I manage to speak out through my fear.

"Please take a seat." He motions to a smaller chair on the other end of the desk. Only then did I realize I was still standing in the doorway. I quickly head over to the seat and sit down, "Now tell me about these dreams." He folds his hands and rests them on his desk.

I take a deep breath in and proceed to tell him the whole story, "Do you have any idea what is going on?" I ask him after I finish.

Headmaster Fontaine takes a sip from a flask, "I am afraid I do." He sighed, "Now allow me to explain."

 _ **And that is all for this chapter. I felt the need to give you a cliff hanger just because I want to hear your theories on what this could be all about. Please comment what you think, vote, and tell your friends. I am really excited for what I have planned and can't wait to hear what yall think. until next time.**_ **;)**


	8. Chapter 8

I made a small change in the previous chapters to make ilvermorny different from Hogwarts. I changed the DADA class into combat magic. just a heads up


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning for this chapter onward. I was originally going to keep the majority of the main children from swearing because 11 sounds too young to be using that kind of language, but then I remembered 11 is 6th grade, middle school. Have you ever met a sixth grader? Yeah, so profanity will be used every now and then.**_

"You see Sam, there are many magical and cursed items in this world." Headmaster Fontaine folded his hands in front of him, "And none of them are to be trifled with."

"I figured as much," I mumble looking down at my feet. I could tell by the woman with the torn paper that this was bad.

"Anyway the wallpaper you saw has only ever been mentioned once in a short story by Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Most believe it to be a work of fiction but a select few wizards know the truth." He spoke calmly. Standing up Mr. Fontaine walked around the room pulling out a very thin book, "The yellow wallpaper has been thought to do many things. Drive a person mad, trap an entire soul behind it, give someone complete control over anyone who stares at it long enough. We do not know which of these theories are true but I am determined to find out I suggest you read this since you are somehow connected to this." I nodded and took the book with shaking hands.

"Do you know anything else, sir?" I asked wanting to know more.

"The less involved you are the better." He sighed, "But I do believe that it never hurts to be prepared since Ichabod is clearly after you I suggest that we give you an advancement. Usually, we wait until the second semester to do this to the first years but I suppose you need it now." He waves his wand and a green piece of paper on his desk folds up and flies out the door, "now allow me to explain. Being not very experienced, the first years are not allowed access to certain parts of their own house. We wait until the second semester to give them access to these features." Mr. Fontaine explained.

Professor Smith suddenly burst through the door, "Yes sir I came here as fast as I could what seems to be the problem?" Concern was written all over his face.

"Calm down Blake," He sighed, "Sam here has had a run in with Ichabod and I believe it best that he takes the second-semester promotion." He took another long sip from his flask.

The professor's face changed from concern to horror, "Ichabod!" He exclaimed, "Where is he!?" his wand was already out.

"We don't know Blake." Mr. Fontaine sighed, "Now could you please give Sam the advanced access to the Wampus house."

Mr. Smith nodded, "Of course sir." He pointed his wand directly at me and mumbled a few words, "Now come with me and I will show you the rest of your common room." He pocketed his wand, turned on his heels and walked out the door.

I followed behind nervously, "S-so this imp, Ichabod." I began.

"I do not believe that it is best to not think about him and just train for the worst case scenario and pray that it never comes." Mr. Smith sighed and approached the door with a wampus carved into it, "Go on open the door." He says casually.

"Oh okay." I walk up to the door, "Gi-" I was cut off by a large wraith or apparition that walked out of the door, it was a large white and ghostly figure covered head to toe in armor and equipped with a large broadsword, "What is this?" I ask but I already jumped away as the knight attacked me, "WHAT DO I DO!" I yell panicking.

"You are a Wampus. Fight it." Mr. Smith said calmly.

"But I don't know many combat spells I only had one class with you." I am still jumping around dodging the large weapon as it destroys banisters and floorboards.

"And what do you expect to do when you have lost your wand in a fight? Run around dodging?" He questions looking a bit aggravated.

Getting the idea I pick up a large rock from the rubble the knight has made and throw it at its head. Stumbling backward, the knight tries to regain its balance when I ripped the ghostly sword from its hands, when I took the sword it seemed to have shrunk to fit my size, and I plunged the blade into the knight's chest. Immediately the knight and the sword dissipated and the door opened, "That was very very hard." I gasp, panting for breath.

Mr. Smith scoffs, "That was the easiest setting. This is what all first years have to fight to get in. Now let's go." He walks briskly inside.

When I enter the common room it looks pretty much the same. Except for a small wooden door in the corner of the room. I already see Mr. Smith walking towards the door so I follow him.

When the door was pushed open I just gaped at the large room.

There was a trophy case on both walls that covered the entire wall with weird looking artifacts in them, ten strips of elevated stone "This is the Wampus training and artifact room." Mr. Smith stated calmly, "Here is where we get our names as warriors." He gestured to the elevated stone, "These are where you will duel with other members of your house. Whether that be with magic or weapons." He then gestured to the artifacts, "These are enchanted weapons. These range from knives that make cuts that never heal to guns with bullets that explode."

After seeing this there was only one thing I could think to say. That one thing being none other than the single word, "Cool."

 **REMEMBER TO COMMENT I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT**


End file.
